


Próba

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sentimental, Talking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Kochał Stara odkąd był nastolatkiem, ślub to przecież tylko formalność, prawda? Te wszystkie cholerne śluby superbohaterów zawsze kończyły się tragedią. Nie chciał tego.Nie wyobrażał sobie przyszłości. Żył z dnia na dzień, często nie chcąc tego robić wcale.
Relationships: Julio Richter & Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 2





	Próba

**Author's Note:**

> Piszę same angst hopeful ending kto zauważył

Ric mógłby teraz spać, czytać, czy oglądać telewizję, ale Star miał lepszy pomysł. Zwracanie na siebie uwagi. Nie, nie z powodu mieczy, gwiazdy na twarzy, czy chociażby ich związku, a gdzie tam. Star trzymając się o latarnie kręcił się wokół nich. Wyciągnął Rica pod pretekstem czegoś ważnego. Julio był o krok do zostawienia go tu, gdy Star odbijając się od latarni wylądował przed nim.   
Złapał go za ręce i pocałował w policzek.  
-Nie przy ludziach.-szepnął tak jakby wszyscy nie patrzyli na nich odkąd Star zaczął bawić się w musical.  
Uśmiechnął się tylko i zamiast przestać ukląkł na jednym kolanie.   
Julio chciał protestować.  
-Te amo Julio.  
To go zamknęło.  
-Tam skąd pochodzę nie ma czegoś takiego jak ślub z miłości. Ale jako wojownik mogę ofiarować ci moje miecze.-wyciągnął miecze, Julio nawet nie zastanawiało skąd, był zbyt zszokowany-Przyjmij mój honor i życie.-wystawił miecze i schylił głowę.-Wyjdziesz za mnie Julio?  
-Nie wezmę twoich mieczy.  
Star wstał i zrobił zamach tymi właśnie mieczami w zamiarze dźgnięcia się w klatkę piersiową.  
Ric jakoś go zatrzymał.  
-Hej, myślałem, że to już za tobą.-zaśmiał się próbując rozładować sprzeczne emocje.-Nie powiedziałem, że za ciebie nie wyjdę.-rozejrzał się po ulicy starając nie przejmować spojrzeniami przechodniów.-Po prostu nie chcę twoich mieczy.   
—-  
Był środek nocy, a on nadal nie odpowiedział. Leżał sam w łóżku. Star medytował na balkonie. Unikał go.  
Czy chce za niego wyjść?   
Jego mama nawet nie wiedziała, że jest gejem. Miałaby dowiedzieć się na ślubie?   
A czy on chciał wziąć ślub?   
Kochał Stara odkąd był nastolatkiem, ślub to przecież tylko formalność, prawda? Te wszystkie cholerne śluby superbohaterów zawsze kończyły się tragedią. Nie chciał tego.   
Nie wyobrażał sobie przyszłości. Żył z dnia na dzień, często nie chcąc tego robić wcale. Nie chciał przywiązywać Stara do siebie, żeby pewnego dnia go zostawić. Nie chciał rozgłaśniać tego co ich łączyło. Jakkolwiek próbował nadal przejmował się zdaniem innych. Czuł się mniej męski. Tak jakby jego włosy i sposób ubierania się gdy był nastolatkiem były męskie.   
Wstał i patrząc chwilę poszedł na balkon.  
Star był goły i robił pompki. Nie byłoby to podejrzane, gdyby nie jego zmartwiona twarz. Odkąd zaczął się uśmiechać robił to ciągle.   
Ric uśmiechnął się myśląc o nastoletnim Shatterstarze. Taka mina byłaby jedną z min gdy miał lepszy humor. Poza walką oczywiście.  
-Głośno myślisz.-powiedział pomiędzy pompkami, nadal nie otwierając oczu.  
-Nie przypominaj mi o Cable’u ani o innych telepatach, błagam.-powiedział kucając obok.  
Gdyby Star się nie odezwał on stałby pewnie do rana.  
-Dużo myślałem.-zaczął na tyle cicho, że Star przestał i skupił się, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć. Siedzieli na przeciwko, a nocny wiatr dodawał chłodu, do i tak chłodnej rozmowy-Odkąd się znamy byłem dupkiem. Wkurzałeś mnie jak cię poznałem. Bardzo.-jego usta pociągnęły na chwilę w górę na myśl o ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Nawrzeszczał na obcego faceta. A potem wkurzał go bardziej i bardziej bo był przystojny, chodził pół nagi i sprawiał, że seksualność Rica była coraz bardziej nie do ukrycia.-Gdy wszystko zaczęło się układać uciekłem. W Meksyku nadal nie chciałem dać nam szansy na coś prawdziwego.-przypominał sobie wspólne noce i dni w których udawali, że ich nie było.-Nawet gdy byliśmy już razem otwarcie, może i zwłaszcza wtedy ciągle coś się psuło.  
-W tym świecie ma się wiele szans. Twoje humorki mnie nie odstraszą, jeśli tego się boisz.  
-Teraz to moje humorki?-zacisnął pięści-Mam ci przypomnieć podrywanie wszystkich.  
-Co poradzę, że jestem atrakcyjny.-stwierdził fakt, obojętnie. Julio już dawno zgubił rachubę, kiedy Star miał coś naprawdę, nieironicznie na myśli, a kiedy nie.-Miałbym obrączkę. Każdy by ją widział i nie mógłbym dalej flirtować.  
-Myślisz, że moja mama przyjechałaby na ślub swojego syna geja?-zmienił temat i schował twarz w dłonie. To wbrew pozorom martwiło go w ślubie najbardziej.  
-Myślę, że twoja mama wciąż kochała swojego syna mutanta nawet po tym, jak wpakował jej rodzinę do więzienia. Poza tym lubi mnie.  
Julio uśmiechnął się.   
-Uznasz, że cię nie kocham, jeśli powiem, że nie jestem gotowy na ślub, ale nie mówię nie?  
-Cokolwiek robiłeś i mówiłeś, zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz.-uśmiechnął się  
Położył dłoń na policzku Rica i założył włosy za ucho.  
Gdy to zrobił ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, a Ric oddał uśmiech.  
Jakiekolwiek krzywdy wyrządzali sobie przez te wszystkie lata wychodzili z tego. Przechodzili gorsze próby. Ślub też by przeszli.


End file.
